


Hard To Breathe

by taz_beretta



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Brendon likes Ryans ass, Eventual Fluff, Kinda Crack, M/M, Student Frank, Teacher Gerard, Teacher-Student Relationship, kinda sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 06:00:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21453160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taz_beretta/pseuds/taz_beretta
Summary: Frank struggles to Breathe when he is in Mr. Ways presence
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Kudos: 22





	Hard To Breathe

**Author's Note:**

> Just basing a lot of this on actual things that happened to me... With a twist

It’s hard to do anything these days when Frank is at school, he just feels so fucking drained. It is coming close to the end of his school career and it would be a lie if he had to say that he wasn’t scared shitless. He was scared where his future would lead him, if he would even pass the school year, if he truly was as brainless as the teachers accused him to be and… how the hell he was going to survive in general. He didn’t want to put any pressure on his mother in the coming year because really, where was he going to get with playing out his heart and soul on his guitar? Sure, he could dream up a storm about becoming one of New Jersey’s local musicians but would it help him survive?

Franks mother did suggest going to the local college and studying music but after high school, he was so done with studying and school. Selfish you might say considering many people wish to get an education in general but he wished more than ever to be the best guitarist the world has seen, fuck he would cry if he could show the entire world what he loves since – lets face it – Frank wore his heart on his sleeve. Do you want to know how we know that? Well, let’s start simply by the fact that when he saw his history teacher walk past in the Offspring shirt, he stopped Mr. McCracken to profess his love for the band (it was a brilliant conversation as they spoke of how the band’s a fucking legend) but some fucking idiot student had to butt in and say that rock is not music but rather something that rapes ears. That bitch was certainly looking for a death wish, how dare she say such a thing about the very soul of music, the genre that is so emotionally connected to people that it saves lives and shapes every generation? Frank was on the brink of crying in anger and frustration by just those words.

So yes, now we know how fucking sensitive Frank is, we can carry on with the main reason he is dreading next year. He isn’t going to miss school nor the teachers but one person in specific, a person he fell head over heels in love with the second he laid eyes on them. Unfortunately, the two weren’t together because of the fact that Mr. Way probably didn’t love him back. Oh that man was beautiful. Frank didn’t know what it was about the man because he was definitely not the best looking guy ever and he was at least 12 years older than him but maybe, just maybe it was those golden orbs that gazed into his own eyes or the way he was just so passionate about art (another bummer being the fact that Frank never was in his art class but he would always look for excuses to get his help after school). It could be anything that got him to fall so hard; that god forsaken accent, the way one side of his mouth kept closed when he spoke or even how his tiny teeth make his smile look angelic.

It was obvious that Frank didn’t care much for Mr. Way’s looks; you could go ahead and ask Brendon Urie, his best friend, who always mocked him for liking the fat guy. Mr. Way wasn’t fat though, just slightly chubby around the stomach. Sure, his hair was also kind of greasy at times and he pitched to school with hectic stubble some days but Frank loved it. He loved _him._

Okay, fuck, maybe that wasn’t the best word to use because Frank is awkward as fuck and can’t even speak a proper sentence in front of the man; this was proven two years before when Mr. Way was kind of forced to give Frank a lift home.

_Frank was waiting on Mr. Toro, his wicked math teacher that would give guitar lessons every Friday. You see, the two had somehow had an unspoken arrangement where Mr. Toro would drop Frank off at home everyday and rock out to good tunes on the way there. They spoke of everything and some students may have even assumed that the two had some secret relationship but it was far from that, the teacher was more like a really older brother to him that he could go and talk about whatever the fuck he wanted to. They were so close that Frank spilt his secret of having a stupid crush on Mr. Way. This was hard for Frank to get out because Mr. Toro and Mr. Way were best friends. Mr. Toro was super cool about it though – said it was only normal for teenagers to go through this phase and that he wouldn’t tell. Frank was relieved by this and thanked whatever god was up there that he wasn’t in shit. On the other hand he cursed himself because he had to explain why and fuck, at that point in time he had gushed on and on about how whenever he greeted Mr. Way, the man would wink at him. _

_After several days, Mr. Toro had told Frank that he couldn’t just keep the secret and that he may have said a few things about Frank’s crush to the teacher and he was fucking pissed off to shit but he didn’t let it show, rather asking of the teacher’s reaction. And in Mr. Toro’s word: ‘nothing much, he just smiled. What can he say though? I bet lots of students like him.’_

_That had stayed on his mind for a long time and by long, he still had it there. It had to mean something, Frank thought, though it was too good to believe. It really was, he obviously just thought it was cute that somebody so young liked him, kind of like how it would feel if a 12-year-old had to like Frank, cute yet not on the level that he would ever go for it because it is more of a laughing matter. Was that what this was? Did Mr. Way think it was funny, or embarrassing to have a 16-year-old like him? Fuck, was he even gay? The way he sassed people out made him seem quite gay. Shit, this was bad, this was so bad. Fuck, he was probably disgusted; he might have hid how he felt from Mr. Toro and went to go throw up when he left. Oh no._

_Frank was so lost in his internal battle that he didn’t notice Mr. Toro and Mr. Way approaching him, it had to take his guitar teacher to clear his throat for him to look up and almost feel his heart jump out of his chest. His mouth kind of fell open and immediately he wanted to hide away because why was Mr. Way here? _

_“Frank, I have to do some stuff here at the school and I’ll be finishing late.” Mr. Toro started and Frank was internally stabbing him in his head. “I didn’t want you to walk home or go home late so Mr. Way will be taking you home, if you don’t mind.” Then the fucker winked at him but Frank was not impressed. What was Mr. Toro trying to do? Was he trying to get Mr. Way fired? ‘Cause it fucking looked that way. All Frank could do to answer was by nodding his head because at that moment he was vocally impaired. How the fuck was he supposed to live after this?_

_In the few minutes after, Frank had attempted to get himself together but obviously couldn’t when he realized that his breathing had gone to shit and that he was now sitting in Mr. Way’s car in absolute silence besides the traffic outside of the moving vehicle. Frank wanted so badly to talk and to end the silence but Mr. Way beat him to it._

_“So, uh, what’s your name again?”_

_Oof that hit hard because Frank had done his goddamned best to be around Mr. Way as regularly as possible during school and reminded him of his name multiply times though maybe this was just a sign that the two could never actually be together. _

_He let out a nervous chuckle, ringing his hands together in his lap while looking out the window in order to not feel too awkward even if that seemed slightly impossible. “Frank…” he mumbled. Truthfully, it did hurt, it felt as if his heart was crumbling in his chest all the way to the pit of his stomach. It was bad enough that nobody liked Frank in general, but to have a teacher not remember him? No, he shouldn’t think like that, the man sees at least several hundred faces everyday, it would be hard to recognize him from a part of the crowd – he was pretty invisible._

_It was going on to a bit too silent that it made Frank somewhat self-conscious of even breathing, maybe that is why he decided to try and speak up again, his voice trembling after swallowing down a thick wad of saliva, “So, what kind of music do you listen to?” and could you blame him for releasing a breath of relief when the man smiled and started talking a little bit?_

_“Oh, I listen to anything with a good beat and meaningful lyrics, would you like to listen? I have some CD’s here, just open up the… yeah, pick whichever you want and slip it in.” Frank couldn’t tell which to pick because it wasn’t really something that he would actually listen to, he at least recognized the names of a few. He pulled out the first disc that looked good enough to ease the tension which happened to be called ‘Soft Rock: Collected’. He wasn’t bummed out by the idea of listening to it as it was as neutral as possible. When he slid the CD in, Mr. Way turned to him and smiled, asking what he listened to._

_“Well, I listen to anything good really. Led Zeppelin, Black Flag, AC/DC, Green Day, stuff like that.” His cheeks burned a blood red, trying to not list all the bands he listened to because he would go on for ages if he had to list every single one and explain how much he loves them and why. Mr. Way was impressed already by the looks of it, grinning widely in response. “You know Mr. McCracken, the history teacher? He loves rock music a bunch, especially the classics.”_

_Frank couldn’t help but nod with so much excitement, “I could tell by the band posters stuck on his classroom walls. He is an epic teacher!” and that was the truth, the guy acted like a fucking teenager with the amount of band posters he has. It made Frank wonder what the man’s bedroom walls looked like._

_Mr. Way laughed, “So, is that all the music you like? You have good taste it seems…”_

_The boy only chuckled, looking down at his hands because, was that just a compliment? It made his heart wield itself back together again along with the help of that man’s smile. “Yeah, um, I guess I get it from my dad, he loves music. There is this one band that he loves with all his heart, the Smashing Pumpkins…” he turned to look at the man only to see his smile fall into that of a frown – well, not a frown per se but more of a tight line – and that’s when the comfort and laughter was thrown out the window, the silence creeping back in with the music as a distraction this time round._

_The rest of the ride had been uncomfortable and it had Frank scratching at his arms in anticipation because, that wasn’t a good sign at all and the following day when Frank had walked past Mr. Way’s class he didn’t get a wink or any other form of a greeting. It had made the boy sigh in frustration and hurt, resulting in complaining to Mr. Toro on the way home, yet thanking his guitar teacher for not being as awkward._

Though that, as said before, was decades ago (okay, lies, it wasn’t that long ago but fuck, two years?). Mr. Toro was no longer a teacher at the school and Frank had three weeks left and fuck was Mr. Way acting strange. Frank had noticed it a few months back when the man had started winking at him in greeting again, or the subtle touch he had received on the shoulder when he was in the reception with Brendon. Now, please bear in mind that it was basically deserted in the reception aside from the two friends. Frank had turned to look at the man when he had walked past and saw him holding his hand out to touch him again but dropping it as if to make it look as unsuspicious as possible. Frank hadn’t even thought anything of it until Brendon had pointed it out. 

It was super fucking weird. Let’s face it; nothing would happen with the two… ever. 

-

“Frank!” the boy groaned, grabbing his pillow and pulling it over his head to muffle out the noise of his mother. He couldn’t do it, not today; it was too early in the morning. “Frank, you have another exam today, boy.” His mother’s voice was right outside of his door and it seemed to make him agitated just from hearing it. Isn’t that the worst? Hearing a parent trying to wake you up in the morning?

He groaned out loud, not wanting to do it but he knew for a fact that he would never be able to retake the test unless he was in a car accident the day before and landed up in a comatose state. Just as his eyes were slipping shut, he heard that damned voice again, “Frankie, dear, get up!” He shoved his pillow off of his head and saw his mother’s face way too close for comfort. 

“I am up now, mother.”

“Good, I am glad you’re up because you have a bus to catch in the next fifteen minutes.”

Frank gasped, outraged. “What? I am writing in the second session, meaning I only have to be there at 1pm!”

His mother clicked her tongue and shook her head, turning her back and walking out, “You read your exam timetable wrong, you’re writing first session, English.” 

And that’s when he fucking started rushing around trying to get changed, dousing himself in deodorant, picking out the cleanest clothes he had and brushing his teeth before running out the door to the bus stop so that he couldn’t miss it. He had been stressing since and had probably the worst headache ever known to man. He had rolled like that to school and ran into Brendon on the way to their exam venue. 

“Shit dude, you late too?” Brendon asked. 

Frank only grunted, racing up the stares to the bathrooms because he really needed to take a piss. Thank God the bathrooms were right outside the venue but it didn’t help that he saw everybody moving to their assigned seats. Brendon seemed pretty chilled though, waiting for Frank to finish up so they could get into shit together. When they had made it to the door, Frank almost fainted because, shit, why was Mr. Way standing right there? 

Brendon noticed, chuckling under his breath, “Looks like you’re in for a treat today, Frankie.”

Frank didn’t say anything though, moving like a sloth while he watched the man hand out a piece of paper to each student to write their name on so that they could hand in their textbooks that the school had given them at the beginning of the year. The boy had grabbed his pens and Admission form, walking to the door while his bottom lip found a home between his teeth because now Mr. Way was shouting at the late comers. He didn’t want to get shouted at.

When he did get to the door, Mr. Way turned to him with the biggest smile on his face, “Good Morning, Frank!” He spoke cheerfully and handed him a piece of paper. Frank couldn’t help but beam at his teacher because_ he knows my name!_ He couldn’t help but say a very shy, “Morning, Sir,” back but cursed himself when it came out as a squeak. 

He ran in to his assigned seat, sitting down and breathing heavily as he saw Mr. Way start shouting at more people, thanking whatever higher power was up there that the man hadn’t done the same to him (on the other hand, it was oh-so-yummy to see him get worked up). It was refreshing to be honest. Unfortunately, Frank hadn’t concentrated for the rest of the several hours that he was sat there because the amounts of time the damned teacher had walked past his desk was just abnormal. It only got worse when he had finished his exam and had to sit there twiddling his thumbs because certain thoughts may or may not have entered his thoughts during the twenty minutes left which caused a particular problem to arise. 

He was all but grateful when he could leave, whining at how his ass was numb. Brendon laughed, walking out the venue with him. 

“You walking home today?”

Frank nodded his head, groaning at the thought because fucking hell that was going to take at least an hour because, sure his house is a ten minute drive away from the school however it doesn’t mean it was a ten minute walk. “Yeah, my parents are at work and can’t pick me up because their bosses are assholes but hey… at least I get in some exercise.”

“Please stay with for like, at least ten minutes? I have some juicy ass to look at before my mom comes to pick me up and I need you to accompany me with the whole ‘perving from afar’ area.”

This caused Frank to nudge Brendon with his shoulder, wiggling his eyebrows. “Does that juicy ass happen to be attached to Ryan Ross? I bet the guy really fucking likes you what with all those awkward glances. His eyes practically turn into hearts when he looks at you.” He said, looking around the other, spotting Ryan walking and talking to some guy – Alex, he thinks – subtly trying to look over at Brendon but failing miserably with how Frank was staring him down. “Bren, take off your jacket man. C’mon, strip so he can see your sexiness!” 

Brendon rolled his eyes, cheeks flushing red when he realized how loud his stupid ass friend was being, “You are fucking embarrassing, you know that!”

“Do you want to know what else is embarrassing?” Frank inquired, looking away when he felt heat rush to his cheeks. He knew Brendon would figure out immediately what he was talking about and wasn’t surprised when he faked a gasp and had his hands flailing in the air. “Oh, God, don’t tell me, Frankie! It’s about Mr. Way.”

Of fucking course the diva would pull that on him. This is why he loved him. “Mhm and unfortunately during our awful exam some thoughts took place-”

“Arousing thoughts occurred, you mean.” His friend pointed out, knocking shoulders with him as they exited the school building and into the parking lot. Frank sighed. What would he do without Brendon? “Yes and the imagery caused these certain feelings within me to… want him in particular ways.”

The boy let out a snort, “I’m sorry, Frankie but that is just fucking gross. As opposed to Ryan who is like a fucking Cherubim who I am going to ditch you for. Have fun on your walk home, and be safe. I don’t want my husband dying on me.”

They shared a long (and very freaking gay) hug along with some colorful words to accompany their departure before Frank shoved his headphones in his ears, going into his music app and pressed shuffle, letting out a breath of relief when Avenged Sevenfold ‘Buried Alive’ started to play.

God, he didn’t understand why people could hate something so beautiful, something that could communicate with your soul without needing lyrics – the drums, the guitar, the bass, the beat and the very melody just kind of made everything in a person giddy with how much joy it could bring and sometimes that joy could be so overwhelming that it causes you to cry from how beautiful it is. Just like that one song by Hawthorne Heights, Bon Jovi or Led Zeppelin… What about REO Speedwagon and Guns ‘n Roses? Oh, who was Frank kidding? Every fucking song in the genre of Rock or Metal could make a person cry.

Frank was just making it up a fucking dreadful hill that you could very well end up dying on because he had to jay walk it to get to the other side with cars flying by and through the traffic lights because it was kind of a busy road. Luckily when he turned on his right, the road seemed to be deserted as usual with how no cars drove by. It wasn’t the best idea to be walking at that moment though because pelts of little raindrops started to fall onto Frank’s head and then a crack of thunder rumbled after lightening struck through the darkened sky. _Shit, when did the weather change?_

It was useless to care now; he was going to get soaked anyway. He wasn’t even close to being home, but the rain wasn’t going to stop him. He carried on, walking past stop streets and traffic circles as the rain fell harder and harder. What made the walk feel awful was when a song by Sleeping with Sirens started to play from their recent album. It was a heartbreaking scene to witness because each word from the song ‘Dying to Believe’ came stabbing and punching at Frank’s chest, eyes burning and tears slipped down his cheeks, starting to mix with the rain that had wet his face. His breathing became ragged and he just… gave up. 

He fell to the floor, feet tucked under his bum while his hands rested on the brick side walk, head hanging low while his hair stuck to his face. He let out a sob, shoulders shaking as the tears ran down faster. He couldn’t help but feel this way because the love of his life could never love him back, they would never even see each other again to make that happen and the man was making it so hard for him. Those glances, that smile… was he leading Frank on? Did he like teasing him and making him feel tingly on the inside only to lead the teenager to resent the fact that he had those feelings? Another sob racked through Frank, his body shuddering at how cold he was getting or was it because of how the lyrics were fucking hitting him in the face? He couldn’t tell. 

He was such a fucking pussy crying in the middle of the street because of some stupid crush. He couldn’t be in love with someone he could barely hold a conversation with because that was just dumb, but at the same time it just hurt like hell if he thought otherwise, if thought of the man being with somebody else. Maybe he had a girlfriend that he wasn’t talking about in front of other people though that would make everything so much more confusing. The mere thought of the man with someone else brought a fresh wave of tears rolling down his face because of how much it hurt. His heart was aching, his neck burning painfully as he attempted to scratch at it but only managed to make him itch more. He didn’t know what to do until he felt hands grab at his wrists.

Frank gasped, head moving up as he fell backwards in fear of who was touching him. He thought he had been alone. Obviously this was not the case when his breath got caught in his throat, seeing Mr. Way kneeling in front of him holding an umbrella over his head and concern written on his face. Frank saw his mouth moving but heard no words. What the fuck was going on? 

He could barely think at that moment though, not knowing how to even move his fingers from how scared and broken he felt. Mr. Way seemed to sigh, moving closer to pull Frank’s earphones out from his ears and then the rest of the world seemed to come knocking into him. 

“Frank, are you okay? Why are you crying? Shit, you are going to get sick.” Mr. Way said, looking around to see if anyone was around but Frank just stared at the man because, what else could he do?

He got up, picking Frank up with him, ushering him into the passenger seat of his car before running to the driver’s side. Frank was still crying but it was silent tears that slipped down his flushed skin now, his breathing ragged as he started to shiver in the warmth of the car. He didn’t take notice of how Mr. Way had been panicking, grabbing his thick jacket from the back seat after throwing his umbrella there and draping the thick material over Frank’s shoulders before putting his seatbelt on for him and started driving. 

“How long were you out there, Frank? You do realize you could get pneumonia?” there was no response from the boy, just a whimper. The man sighed, looking at the time on his watch. “I know this is illegal but, I am taking you to my place. It is closer and that way, I can make sure you’re okay.” And that was the first time the boy made any sort of response, nodding his head in a slow motion before his eyes started to slip shut and he fell into a light slumber.

It wasn’t even five minutes before Frank was awoken by Mr. Way shaking his shoulder, telling him that they were at his place and that Frank needed to get out so they could get him into warm clothes. The boy was still out of it but could feel a headache coming on when his teacher had shoved him into the bathroom, switching on the shower and handing him a towel and some clothes while the promise of coffee was made. It was only when he had gotten out of the shower and into his teacher’s slightly too big sweat pants and t-shirt that he had realized his surroundings and he just couldn’t help but feel fear seep into his very soul. He was scared that Mr. Way was going to make fun of him for crying or just throw him out in the rain again; maybe he would shove it in his face that he was a straight man and in love with a woman. _No_, Frank scolded himself. Mr. Way wouldn’t have brought him here and made sure to have a warm shower so that he couldn’t get sick only to be rude.

He took a few breaths, sniffing slightly due to his nose being a little runny and then walked out of the bathroom that was connected to his room. It was strange, not anything bad because it just seemed like _him_. And it smelt good even with the few clothes straying across the bedroom floor. He smiled, not being able to stop it from crawling onto his face. 

It was time to go though or Mr. Way would start worrying about why Frank was taking so long. Frank hugged his arms around his body (and kind of just loving how the clothes fit him), walking out and into the passage way, somehow making his way to the TV room without getting lost. He found Mr. Way sitting out a battered looking couch that was probably bought at the thrift shop but it didn’t look shit… it fit in perfectly. The man had heard Frank’s footsteps and got up to lead him back to the couch where they both sat, Mr. Way handing him two painkillers and a mug of coffee. He took them gratefully, swallowing down the pills and moaning at how could the coffee was because… it tasted like Angels had pissed on his tongue. Wait, that was a bad comparison, wasn’t it? Whatever.

Mr. Way watched every movement the boy had made, worry etched all over his features while he nibbled on his fingernails and slurped at his coffee. “Frank, if you don’t mind me asking, really you don’t have to respond but what happened back there was just not something I would expect to see.”

The boy looked away in embarrassment, “I- it was nothing, sir.”

“Please, call me Gerard,” he said making Frank look at him slightly astonished because, what? “And that couldn’t have been ‘nothing’. You were crying on the side of the street.”

Gerard had leaned forward, eyes tracing every line on his student’s face as if something – _anything_ – would give the answer away but the boy didn’t say a word. How could he tell Mr. Way – Gerard, that he was crying because of him? How could he just up and tell the man that he was sobbing like some preteen girl because he couldn’t stand the fact that he would never see the teacher again, that he was crying because Gerard would never love him the way that Frank does? He couldn’t and that is what made the pain come seeping back in and the tears sliding down his face without his permission. 

“I – ,” he didn’t even bother finishing his sentence before he put the mug on the side table and started wiping furiously at his eyes. Gerard leaned forward, hand going to his shoulder to rub at it comfortingly in hopes that his attempt at soothing the boy would work but it only made him whimper as tingles ran down his spine. 

“You can tell me, don’t worry, it’s a safe place here.” Gerard whispered and rubbed circles on the boy’s back with his hand. The man almost flinched away when he felt the boys back shaking under his hand, laughter starting to spill from his mouth. He didn’t understand why Frank was laughing.

Who was Frank kidding, this guy was really fucking dumb for a smart guy because he couldn’t tell him – it was not a safe space at all. This got him laughing harder, so hard that his stomach started to ache as he kept crying. He saw the utter confusion on the man’s face and laughed more. He would be the death of him.

“Frank, what is so funny?” Gerard screwed his brows together, waiting for the boy’s response. It came out brokenly; in between sobs and hysterical laughter. “You fucking – don’t you understand? Oh my – I can’t – why?”

And then he was sobbing again. Life was so shitty already, there wasn’t much the man could do now, and he probably already thought Frank was crazy so what was there to lose? He already lost all sense his dignity, his sanity, so it wouldn’t hurt to just say it.

“I am s-so i-i-in l-love with y-you. You d-don’t understand h-how m-much.” It was so hard to get out but God did it feel good, even if he curled in on himself and into the corner of the couch so he didn’t have to see the man’s reaction, the gasp was enough to know that he was right all along, Gerard was disgusted by it.

He was ready to be thrown out, to be yelled at, and to have anything negative happen because he just knew that it was coming but what he didn’t expect was to feel the man move from where he was sitting then feel his soft hands gently take hold of his wrists and make him uncurl from his ball. Frank looked at him with wide, red rimmed eyes, seeing the man kneeling on the floor in front of him. He tried to suppress a shiver from breaking through him when the man let his hands move from his wrists up his arms, to his shoulders, up his neck and stopping to cradle his face. 

Gerard was looking at him so intently with those hazel-green orbs that Frank had to close his eyes to escape them from looking through the window into his soul. “Frankie,” Gerard whispered, making the boy’s breath hitch because it sounded so natural coming from him. “Please, open your eyes.” And he did, the man’s thumbs wiping at the last bit of tears under his watery eyes. He hated knowing how shit he probably looked while the man he loved so much seemed to be a celestial being under the dim glow of the light. 

“I’m sorry,” Frank whispered, shaking his head but stopped breathing when Gerard leaned forward, lips capturing his own in a lock that sent butterflies swarming into his stomach and a squeak from his throat when their lips moved together slowly, hell, Frank didn’t even mind the stubble. He couldn’t believe it, shit, Mr. Way was kissing him, the man he had fallen for several years before was kissing him and it felt so right. God, it was just too good to be true. But when he discretely pinched his arm and felt it, he knew it was real.

He opened his mouth leaning closer, his hands slowly moving to his teacher’s shoulders and tilting his head to the left as if to melt into him. Just as Frank was about to go full on kiss mode, Gerard pulled away, his breaths shallow and eyes closed. “You have no idea how long I have wanted to do that.” Frank could feel the man’s hot breath hitting his lips as he whispered one of his own deepest secret’s making the teenagers heart soar. He couldn’t help but throw his arms around Gerard’s neck, slipping out of his seat and onto the floor as he hugged his love tightly, goosebumps seemingly covering the surface of his skin when Gerard wrapped his arms around his waist and hugging him tightly as he fell back.

“I love you so much, Frankie.” Gerard kissed at Frank’s neck then at his cheek, mumbling his love for the boy as the latter repeated the words back to him in pure joy because finally something in his life worked out.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! BTW, I do feel overly infatuated with my teacher buuttttt everything that happened in the rain with Frankie and Gee has not played out in my life (but oh how I can wish)


End file.
